


Munchies

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is caught indulging in a secret pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munchies

Title: Munchies

Warnings: You might wanna know Gabriel, some boy kissing, references to sexual acts/innuendo. Wouldn't be an accurate Gabe without them.

Pairing: Sam/Gabriel, of course. Background mention of Dean/Castiel

A/N: I really, really hate my mind. Why? Because while I was supposed to be learning in my Psych class I'm instead watching a fellow student eating from bag of Munchos and for a reason I can't explain I began writing this in my notebook instead of actual notes. Notes I'll need for a test next week. So yeah. You better freaking like this.

Summary: Sam is caught indulging in a secret pleasure. _Not_ like that you pervs ;)

-Munchies-

The crinkle and pop of the bag ripping open felt alarmingly loud in the peace of the empty motel room. Sam nearly flinched but suppressed the urge, after all there was no one here to catch him. Dean was off to some roadside diner with Castiel in attempts to once again introduce the falling angel to the pleasures of human food, which Castiel put up with only as a supreme show of his dedication to Dean. Or because Castiel had been around long enough to know that the eldest Winchester wouldn't shut up until he did, whichever. It didn't really matter because all Sam cared about was the fact he was alone and that he could finally indulge.

Sam's mouth was already starting to water in lustful anticipation and he reached slowly into the shiny red bag. He fumbled around for a minute before selecting what felt like the biggest and drew out a wide, pale potato crisp. Holding it daintily, as if the thin slice of Heaven would just grow wings and fly away(and isn't that a disturbing thought), Sam hesitated only a moment to admire the grease saturated chip before popping it into his mouth.

Sam moaned, a sound of pleasure usually only associated with sex.

The potato crisp seemed to melt in his mouth and just exploded flavor across his tongue. Sam leaned back in the hard wooden chair and relaxed his legs out, head tipping back to close his eyes in pleasure.

This was Sam's one true guilty pleasure, of the non-end-of-the-world kind, because as much as he loved salads and believed in healthy eating, the only thing soaked in oil he absolutely could not resist were Munchos. His love for the 2 dollar bag of thin, wispy potato chips was a heavily guarded secret. If Dean knew, which he does not and hopefully never will, then Sam would never hear the end of how his bitching at Dean for living off grease saturated fast food was a two-faced hypocrisy.

He fished out the next chip and crunched eagerly, licking at the salt on his fingers with another pornographic groan. Unfortunately for Sam, he had forgotten that their little rag-tag Anti-Apocalypse team had recently gained another member. One who loved to pop in on them at the worst possible moment, and this definitely qualified.

Unlike with Castiel there was no sound of feathers against the air when Gabriel arrived, he was just suddenly sitting in a chair across from Sam that had only a moment before been empty. "You called?"

Sam choked, much to the archangel's obvious amusement, and hastily shoved the bag between his knees in the weak hope that Gabriel wouldn't see.

"Gabriel! What? No! No, I did not." Sam tried to swallow with a throat gone dry, spine stiff in absolute mortification.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gave Sam that 'you really are an idiot' look or it could have been his 'I really want to jump your bones right now' face, honestly they all looked the same to Sam.

"Yes, you did." The angel said slowly. "I heard your porno sounds and usually where there are moans like _that_ there is sex and naturally I should be there."

"Since when did you become the god of sex?" Sam snipped, trying to ignore the fact that Gabriel had been listening to him and assumed he was in the middle of an attempt at orgasm.

"When I met _the_ Sasquatch. You know him, ridiculously tall, angsty all the time and as adorable as a puppy."

Sam couldn't decide if he should be pissed or pleased at Gabriel's apparent description of him, since the angel really couldn't mean anyone else. "Oh really?" So he seems to have settled on undecided for now, that's okay Sam will think about that later, after he gets Gabriel out of here so he can go back to eating his Munchos in peace.

"Yup." Gabriel leaned over the table closer to him. "So what are you doing then? You're wearing too many clothes for whatever it is."

Sam sent him an exasperated glare. "Nothing!"

"It sure didn't sound like nothing." Gabriel sing-songed as he stretched his upper body across the table, hands reaching out for Sam in an unmistakable grabby motion. Sam jerked back too hard and the chair gave out abruptly, collapsing under him and sending both Sam and his treasured bag of Munchos to the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence before Gabriel's laughter ripped through the air in a short burst of hysterics.

"You should have seen your face!" Gabriel's voice was wreaked, his mirth utterly uncontainable and Sam labored to catch his breath and slow his heart. He grimaced and pulled the chair leg out from under him, looking up just as Gabriel poked his head over the table to peer down at him with the biggest smile Sam had ever seen. And not one of those mocking Trickster grins either but a real smile. Sam absently wondered if he should feel this accomplished, he kinda felt like he'd stopped the Apocalypse by winning that one smile.

"Shut up." He grumbled darkly, just to keep up the pretense but he really couldn't help the slight turning of his lips. At least until he saw that his precious and hard won bag of Munchos was scattered across the floor and there was just no fucking way he could eat them now. All happiness and amusement drained right out of him, so quickly that Gabriel actually felt the air in the room get heavier.

Gabriel watched in confusion as Sam heaved a deep breath and appeared to start counting in his head, eyes closed.

"Uh, Sammy?"

Sam's forehead wrinkled but he ignored the angel, mouthing silent numbers. Now Gabriel was never one to be ignored so when all further attempts to get the younger Winchester to answer him failed he decided that his only option to see what was upsetting the human was to have a little look-see into his thick head. Once he peeked in it was fairly clear why Sam was counting, to control his rage, the human just wanted to break something so bad. That was pretty a damn quick one-eighty from the slight humor that lightened Sam's face in the few seconds before. Looking a bit deeper gave Gabriel the answer he was looking for and he pulled back to gaze contemplatively at the potato chips scattered across the floor. Then with a shrug he snapped his fingers and the whole mess was gone, replaced by the whole unopened bag of Munchos in his other hand.

At the sound of the snap Sam opened his eyes instinctively, cautious to that particular noise and what it usually meant. Immediately he saw that the mess was gone and he swung his suspicious gaze over to Gabriel but forget everything as his eyes fell on the red bag in the archangel's hand.

Gabriel grinned as he took in the sheer amount of _want_ in Sam's eyes and with the hunter looking up at him, Gabriel moved the bag, Sam's eyes following it with the intensity of a dog and a treat. It was utterly adorable.

"Is this what you want, Sammy?" He asked softly, grin widening as Sam nodded vigorously. "Well." He pulled the bag open and the smell of the chips instantly floated about the room. "Take them." Gabriel dared.

There was a moment of stillness before Sam's eyes darkened and he was off the floor and moving faster the Gabriel thought his size allowed and almost before he could register it he had a lapful of heavy Winchester as Sam straddled his legs and grabbed the red bag. Gabriel took an unneeded breath and let go of the bag to grip instead at Sam's hips and the hunter hummed happily as he ate a chip. Gabriel leaned back and watched as Sam devoured the snack and liked what he was seeing more and more. Eventually Sam shifted over him and their hips rubbed, sending a pleasant shock through both of them.

Sam looked down at Gabriel, his eyes bright and cunning, before offering the angel a chip and a raised eyebrow. Seeing as his hands were currently occupied with slipping under Sam's shirt, Gabriel simply opened his mouth and allowed Sam to shove the potato chip in. He got one maybe two chews in before Sam's mouth was on his and they kissed to the taste of sunflower seed oil. Once he had chased the remains of the chip from Gabriel's mouth Sam retreated and munched on another.

Gabriel licked his lips and smiled. "So, you have a food kink. That is so useful."

"It's not a kink." Sam snorted, with a little shrug and roll of his hips. "I just happen to love these things and besides, you taste like candy."

Gabriel raised a brow, "And that means what?" he asked in amusement, tugging Sam closer by the belt loops of his jeans.

"It means that we need to get naked before I finish this whole bag and I will, unless you'd be willing to distract me?" Sam's smile was full of promise and really how could anyone resist an offer like that?

Since Gabriel couldn't be bothered to take his hands off the hunter's skin long enough to snap there was no warning before they were moved to the bed and Sam was stretched out on his back. Gabriel smirked from his place above and bent to lock lips when Sam frowned and turned his face away. "Where are the Munchos, Gabriel?"

The archangel sighed and rolled his eyes. "I left them on the table okay? They will be there when we're done."

"Okay, it's just…could you maybe snap them into my bag please?"

With a snap it was done and Gabriel looked thoughtfully down at Sam. "Sammy, are you trying to hide the fact you eat potato chips?" A quick peek at Sam's thoughts confirmed the suspicion and Sam flushed.

"No! And they're potato _crisps_ not chips! There is a difference!"

Gabriel's laugh couldn't be held back as Sam pouted beneath him. "Oh, Sammy, you are too cute."

"I am not! Now, would you shut the Hell up and kiss me or should we forget this so I can finish eating?"

There was nothing in that Gabriel could safely protest so he didn't. Instead he snapped them a can of whipped cream and set about to show Sam that there was nothing wrong with having a food kink.

That's All Folks ;)

A/N: Dude, just so you all know, I finished this at home and it kinda took a different spin then I was expecting. Honestly. My fics all have a mind of their own, and it's really freaking scary. ;)


End file.
